I’m Not Who You Think I am
by babytheresbeautyingoodbye
Summary: Trinity, a young 15 year old almost 16 is about to get the biggest shock of her life. No it’s not the fact that she picked up a shadow, or even the fact that Peter Pan himself came up to her window. No it’s something more incredible then she could even im


**I'm Not Who You Think I am**

**By: Babythere'sbeautyingoodbye**

**Summary:**

Trinity, a young 15 year old (almost 16) is about to get the biggest shock of her life. No it's not the fact that she picked up a

shadow, or even the fact that Peter Pan himself came up to her window. No it's something more incredible then she could

even imagine and because of it she's about to go on the biggest adventure of her life… oh god she's a goner.

* * *

You lay there uncomfortably in you bed sheets, constantly tossing and turning. Your temperature had dropped a little, even so

you still had a fever. After the continuous shuffling you finally flung the comforter of you body and slowly slipped out of your

sheets. Sitting up, you took in your surroundings.

Sitting against the opposite wall was you chest of drawers or dresser, filled to the brim with all your clothes, from minis to

cargos. Not to mention all your outfits. There was a door by the dresser, it went in to your bathroom. Next to your dresser,

on the opposite side of the bathroom door, was your lamp, standing on a long lean pole, with decorated beads and fabrics

courtesy of you and your best friend Fern. On the wall beside that was your desk, where your dress was laid out carefully.

That dress was for the party on Friday, your party to be exact. It was lime green and had a type of corset type top and then

flowed our lightly around your hips, it ended above your knees. Next to your desk was your sewing machine, needle readied

ahead of time, in case you ever decided to make things last minute. You were a very talented seamstress; you had even

designed that dress that rested on your desk. On the wall next to it was your closet, it was rather large and held more of your

clothing as well as your formal evening gowns and other more expensive things. Then of course the last thing in your room

was your bed, where you rested lightly.

Tired and sweating you yawned sleepily as you lay down on your bed again. Closing your eyes, you tried to get some sleep, if

any at all.

Then you heard it. It wasn't the wind blowing at your open window or the loud snoring that your father produced, which

could be heard from all the way up in downstairs.

No, it was a different noise. A bump or shuffle. You sat up quickly in your bed, you senses were telling you to panic, but you

didn't. So instead, you calmly got up off your bed to investigate. Then you finally understood it. _Joey _you thought angrily as

you began searching for him. You check under the bed, in your closet, and any of the other hiding spots he would normally

take. He had been pulling pranks on you all week and it was really beginning to get on your nerves.

'Joey? Joey? Where are you?' You silently whispered. 'Joey I'm serious now. I'm really tired. Can you please just go back

to bed?' You pleaded. You didn't wait for his reply and began walking back to your bed. That's when something caught your

eye. You turned around and found something on the floor. It was black and seemed almost alive in a way. You yawned

tiredly, your eyes feeling heavy as you picked it up, thinking it was just some sort of fabric. After placing it securely in your

dresser you walked back to your bed and fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.

You were aroused the next morning by none other then Joey.

'Wake up Trinity! Get up! Get up!' came his annoying voice, right next to your ear. You groaned and pulled the blankets

over my head as he turned your lights on. But by doing so you got incredibly warm again and forced yourself out to breath,

before throwing off the covers.

'Urgh, Joey can't you leave me in peace for five seconds?' You complained sleepily.

Joey just grinned back. 'Now why would I do that? You should be happy I'm waking you up guess who's coming today?' he

asked excitedly.

You thought, scratching through your brain fervently, before coming up with a blank.

'I don't know, who?' You asked.

He laughed before saying. 'Not telling!'

You glared at him before yelling, 'OUT!'

He scampered out of your room and closed the door just as a pillow flew towards the oak. Sighing you got up and went in to

your bath room. After securely locking the door, you took off your clothes a hopped in to your steam shower, letting the

wonderfully warm water caress your body was close to heaven when it came to your sinuses, especially as the steam opened

up your pours and help your body feel more then refreshed.

Once your shower was over your walked out your bathroom, a towel wrapped cautiously around your small form, you had

always been small, short too, 5 feet seemed to be as far as your growth spurt would take you, your growth spurt had

happened in grade 6, you were now in grade 10, see the problem?

Anyway as you walked around your room pondering your thoughts as you went up to your dresser and searched through the

dresser, a fabric caught your eye, it was unfamiliar to you, black and sleek, it wasn't leather that was for sure, and as you

stared at it, you couldn't help but think it was somewhat alive, _It'll make a nice blouse_ you thought carelessly as you flung it

back in the dresser after picking out a shirt you had decided to wear, and closing the drawer you could've sworn you a voice,

though you knew it was just your ears playing tricks on you, and so you went over to your closet and picked out a pain of

light blue jeans, that went well with your white tank top with rhinestones dotting the edges. Quickly changing in to that shirt,

but leaving your hair up in the towel you made your way downstairs.

'Mornniinnnggg!' You called out loudly so that everyone in your family could hear you. You got replies back and proceeded

to make yourself breakfast, even though you were a terrible cook, (you burnt toast.) So needless to say it wasn't going to go

very well, but you didn't care, you were in a good mood and feeling much better so even your lousy cooking skills couldn't

bring you down.

* * *

Breakfast was a disaster!

Let's start off first with your pancakes, which could be seen sticking to the ceiling because you had a brilliant idea of mixing

the batter automatically with a mixer, but sadly seeing as you couldn't find a mixer you decided to use a blender.

Not a good idea!

You had forgotten to put the lid on and well now the kitchen looked a lot like a bat cave, with all the gunk on the ceiling, then

there was the bacon.

During your pancake fiasco you forgot about the bacon entirely and there fore it burnt to a crisp, lighting a up a towel, you

had left by the stove, on fire and then if things couldn't get any worse the 'fire' from the towel set of the fire alarm which

began beeping, LOUDLY and then the sprinklers went off. You were now drenched from head to toe in water and pancake

mix as well as some parts of your clothing being burnt, today was just not your day.

And so for the second time today you showered and then walked in to your closet, it's a walk in closet, and picked out

clothes, though even _that_ didn't go according to plan because as you walked in the closet door shut and when you turned

around you realized you weren't alone in the closet, there was a boy in there too.

* * *

A/nHello there people this is my first fic, on my new account, my otherpen nameis lifeisagiantracetrack you can check it out if

you like, so anyway I've been meaning to post this fora while, no its not a mary sue though it may seem as one at firts, I can

assure you that it is very different and is not just a peteroc, i might not even be a romance, I'm just letting you know ahead of

time. So anyway that's about it, R and R, and have a nice day:) :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
